


Imprint

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Bites, Porn Battle, Sexual Relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla admires John's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle: John/Teyla - _nape_

Teyla likes the line of John’s neck – long and lean and pale beneath the black of his hair.

He rubs his hand over it when contemplating the mission they’re assigned. He cracks it systematically – forward right, forward left, roll backwards from left to right, then tilt each side. He tenses when she trails her fingers down his nape after dinner.

Teyla likes the arch of John’s neck as the strap-on finds his sweet spot, his hair ruffled, his back bowed, his hands fisted in her blankets, with the imprint of her teeth showing stark against the skin of his nape.


End file.
